


Trapped

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Trapped

Title: Trapped  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #140: A Moment of Reflection  
Warning(s): Fluff  
A/N: Severus reflects.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Trapped

~

Despite his trials, Harry slept the sleep of the innocent. Mouth open, face angelic in its relaxation, he appeared to be the picture of artless purity, which Severus knew very intimately he was NOT.

Severus sighed. How had this happened? Things should’ve been different; Harry married to Ginevra, father to two point five children, star of the Auror corps. Instead, here he was, living with Severus, after having courted and seduced him.

“Minx,” Severus murmured.

As if in response, Harry shifted, throwing one leg over Severus’.

_Trapped,_ Severus realised. And yet... Smiling, he curled into Harry’s warm body, and slept.

~


End file.
